To protect a best buddy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Sam, please come back." says Carly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**To protect a best buddy**

**Sam and Carly walk down a street at night. They've been out to a BFF dinner and now they are on the way home to the apartment they share.**

"Girls, stop there! Hand over your money!" says an evil guy as he jump out from the shadows and aim a handgun at Carly.

"Ya don't scare the fuckin' shit out of me." says Sam with confidence.

"Really?" says the evil guy.

"Indeed, ya damn perv." says Sam.

"Do yourself a fuckin' favor and give up and give me your money, girls." says the evil guy.

"Never!" says Sam.

"Then you're stupid and stupid bimbos don't last long on the streets. Kiss your crap goodbye." says the evil guy as he fire his gun.

Sam jump in front of Carly, protecting her.

The bullet hit Sam in her right boob.

"Damn shit...!" scream Sam in anger and pain as she kick the evil guy in the face.

Sam and Carly run away from the place.

When they get home, Sam faint.

Carly call for an ambulance.

45 minutes later at the hospital.

"Is she's gonna be okay?" says Carly.

"My colleague is still going over the test results so I can't tell for sure." says Doctor Juliet Lee.

"Okay..." says Carly.

2 hours later.

"I've got sad news for you, girls. Miss Puckett was hit in a major part, the bullet broke an important part of her bloodstream. We managed to slow down the internal bleeding somewhat, but eventually it's going to start again and she will die and there's nothing I or Doctor Winston can do." says Doctor Lee.

"No! You have to heal Sam, she's my best friend." says Carly.

"Sorry, Miss Shay. Miss Puckett is beyond help. I'd say she's got a bout 2 days left." says Doctor Lee.

"I'll inform Sam's mom." says Carly.

"Good. Now, leave Miss Puckett to rest for a bit." says Doctor Lee.

20 minutes later.

Carly pull out her phone and dial Pam Puckett's number.

"This is Pam..."

"Mrs Puckett, Carly Shay here. I have very sad news...Sam...she's gonna die. Some evil guy shot her..."

"Say no more, Carly. I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"Sankt Martin Hospital, third floor, hallway K."

50 minutes later.

Pam enter Sam's hospital room.

"Mom, don't cry. It's just a bullet in my boob." says Sam.

"Now's no time to try and act all badass, girl. You're gonna die." says Pam, being the opposite of her typical hardcore self.

"The doctors might still be able to save me." says Sam.

"Doctor Lee told me that they can't..." says Pam. "Samantha, I want you to know that despite not showing it much, I love you as a mom should love her daughter. I'll never forget you."

"Aww. That's really damn sweet." says Sam.

Pam cry as she give Sam a hug.

"I love you!" says Pam through her tears.

"I love you too!" says Sam, crying a bit too.

45 minutes later.

Pam has gone home again.

Carly sit on a chair next to Sam's hospital bed.

"I've decided how to split my stuff btween those who means the most to me. Mom and Mel will get most of my money and you'll get my phone, laptop and my motorcycle." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam. I don't ride the motorcycle, but since it is your final wish I'll of course take it anyway." says Carly.

"My motorcycle is the most valuable thing I own so I want it to go to the best and sweetest friend I've ever had and that person's you, Carly Shay." says Sam.

"So awesome that I'm that important to you. I feel the same for you, girl." says Carly.

"I know. You're amazing and my true BFF." says Sam.

"Do you leave anything or Freddie?" says Carly.

"He'll get my collection of adult DVDs since I know ya don't want 'em." says Sam.

"Okay. I'm glad you give him something as well." says Carly.

"It'd be kinda rude of me not to. The guy's my secondary best friend, after all." says Sam.

"Yes, he sure is." says Carly.

2 days later.

Carly arrive at the hospital.

"Damn, shit...!" scream Pam, crying a lot, as she run out from Sam's hospital room.

Carly enter the room.

"Carly...thank goodness you're here so I can spend the last minutes I have with my best friend." says Sam.

"Don't you want your mom to be here too?" says Carly.

"Yeah, sort of, but she said she couldn't. She told me it would be too painful to watch her so-called little girl die." says Sam.

"So that's why she ran crying from here?" says Carly.

"I guess..." says Sam.

"I'll miss you so much." says Carly.

"Thanks, Carly." says Sam.

"Sam, you deserve to be alive." says Carly.

"Okay, but I can't..." says Sam.

"I know..." says Carly.

"Remember everything good about me." says Sam.

"You can count on me to always praise the memory of you for the rest of my life." says Carly.

"Awesome." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Carly.

Sam pull out the keys to her motorcycle and gives them to Carly.

"Ahhhh!" scream Sam in pain.

"No..." says Carly.

The status LED on the life-support turn red.

Doctor Lee and Doctor Winston enter the room.

"Ahhh...fuck!" scream Sam "Goodbye, sweet Carly!"

"Sam, no...!" says Carly.

Sam close her eyes and die.

"Death occurred at temporal and chronotal index of 14.22 on June 16." says Doctor Ben Winston.

"Have the body removed to the morgue." says Doctor Lee.

"As you wish, Juliet." says Doctor Winston.

"Sam, please come back." says Carly.

Sam's soul get to fly up to Heaven.

This is a surprise to Sam. She thought that since she is sort of a bad girl that she'd be thrown down straight into Hell, but instead she get to enter Heaven.

**The End.**


End file.
